


Eyes

by NotSteve



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family, Ficlet, Future, Tarth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 17:26:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18503644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotSteve/pseuds/NotSteve
Summary: Jaime is faced with an unexpected question.





	Eyes

“What color?” asked his son suddenly, looking down into the water.

“What?” said Jaime. He too looked down into the clear blue ocean, expecting to see an unusual creature of some sort looking up at them. Instead, he got his own reflection. He hardly recognized himself anymore—with more silver than gold these days, he was practically a new man. An uglier, sinful old man.

“What color are mama’s eyes again?”

He turned to face his son, who smiled sheepishly up at him. “She’s got very pretty eyes... you know—you’ve seen them.”

“Yes, but I’ve already forgotten,” he said. “She’s been gone so long.”

Jaime laughed; Brienne had left a few days ago with her father on a routine fishing trip. She thought their son, who was a very smart boy of four, was still too little to go on long fishing trips out into the deep sea. Their son, devastated he could not go with them, cried in Jaime’s arms as they said their goodbyes.

“Blue,” Jaime told him, “the same as yours.”

“Does that mean I’ve got pretty eyes too?”

“Yes,” he said. “It means you have beautiful eyes.”


End file.
